The Way to Heaven
by The Mystic Avenger
Summary: This story is a work of fiction which I set about 3 months after The Time War, for The Mystic Avenger. For the Doctor, it's been a few years. This is a ChronicleDoctor Who Crossover. This story is rated K for minor swearing near the beginning.


**The Way to Heaven**

_This is a Crossover Story between Doctor Who and The Chronicle, and involving, once again, yes, Paratime Angel, The Mystic Avenger. The Chronicle is owned by the Sci-Fi Channel, Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, and The Mystic Avenger is my own creation. Unlike my previous story, however, this account is purely fictional and is not based on any meditation I had. This story is set after "A Stitch in Time," and reveals what happened to the Chronicle characters after the series._

Donald Stern was lying on his bed in the cell, waiting for his lawyer to show up. The Chronicle had been shut down barely two weeks before, and he and his entire staff had been arrested on the charge of conspiracy to commit murder. Detective Garibaldi had been mentioning he might up the charge to Murder one unless Stern came clean. Donald's knowledge of the law had been helping him hold is own until now, but with the recent charge raise, he figured he needed a lawyer.

"Mr. Stern," barked the guard arriving at his cell with another man. "Wake up. Your lawyer's here. You got half an hour," he said as he locked them in the cell and walked back down the hall. Donald got up about ready to talk to his lawyer, until he saw the green symbol of stars forming three crosses in a triangle on the lawyer's neck.

"What are you doing here?" said Donald. "The deal was you weren't supposed to come for me for another 2 years."

"Plans change," said the Lawyer. "When we made you immortal after you exposed our existence observing the movements of the antichrist on earth, the deal was that you would go back and talk about everything relating to off-world and extra-dimensional activity to prepare earth for the awakening when the final war was going to happen, and then we would take you afterwards and have you lead the forces of the righteous. Now we can't exactly put you in charge of those forces if you're locked away in prison, now can we?"

"That's exactly the position I'm in now," said Donald. "I trust you've gone and posted bail for me?"

"No time," said the lawyer. "You need to be prepped for the next heaven's gate now. We have detected the movements of the antichrist sooner than expected, and you need to be ready to lead our troops now." With that, he pulled out a small controller about the size of a TV remote with a small red ball in the center.

"That isn't a quantum restructuring device, is it?" said Donald.

"It is," said the Lawyer. "And it's how we're getting you out of here." And with that, he pressed the device, and the both of them disappeared from the cell.

The Mystic Avenger was on his way back to his body from an excursion to the early 20th Century to prevent a few amateur alchemists from opening a portal to the Full Metal Alchemist Universe and having WWI happen earlier than it was supposed to.

As he was just about to reenter his body, the Lord God spoke to him.

"Your meditation will have to continue," he said. "A temporal problem has come up pertaining to the end of times for another universe line."

"How so Lord?" said The Mystic Avenger. "Every universe has already had its end foretold in the bible."

"A group of extraterrestrial demons in that universe are posing themselves as my angels," said the Lord God. "They are duping a man there to lead the Cultists 'Heaven's Gate', which will establish their ruler as the antichrist."

"How do you need me to serve lord?" said the Mystic Avenger.

"The problem itself is complicated by two details," said the Lord God. "One, the group of demons in this timeline has temporal technology which is too powerful for the Stage 8 angels to handle. Two, an old friend of yours is throwing a further paratime twist into this."

"Old acquaintance?" asked The Mystic Avenger.

"The details of your assignment are in your time globe at this moment," said the Lord God. "Remember, one final detail. Your friend is going through a crisis at the moment. So you will have to help them choose the right path. It will make all the difference in this assignment."

"Understood," said the Mystic Avenger, and with that, he had the time globe set up a time tunnel to the corresponding paratime universe.

The Doctor was in the TARDIS Control room trying to recuperate. He had just regenerated from an accident when the TARDIS had almost been crushed by a black hole. While he had managed to pull the TARDIS through, it had been barely, and he had been forced to regenerate when the exploding console threw him against the ceiling of the console room with such force one heart and half his internal organs had been squished into jelly.

'This will be my 12th incarnation,' he thought grimly, as he staggered getting up. 'If only Rose were here. She'd be able to help me through this. I wish I had never taken her to Alaria XVII. She would never have had to die in my arms. Rose, how I miss you.' He started to cry and fell back on the grill floor amongst the wreckage of the TARDIS.

After what seemed like hours, he finally got up and dusted off the tatters that had once been his clothes, and attempting to rewire what was left of the console, set the TARDIS on Interior Regeneration mode to create a new inside, and while the countdown to regeneration began, attempted to find a suitable place and time in the universe to set the TARDIS down for it to conduct repairs. The cloister bell started ringing frantically at that moment and the viewer showed a paratime nexus leading to one form of earth that was about to have its history radically rewritten.

'No time to do that regeneration then,' he thought, and having the TARDIS activate the paratime data it had been given by the Mystic Avenger three of the Doctor's lifetimes ago, the Doctor crossed the universe barriers to try to allay the situation.

Back in the Prison, Tucker was in the examining room, with Kristen and his lawyer being interrogated.

"So let's take this from the top," said the Detective. "Where were you on March 8, 2002 at 11:00 PM?"

"I was at the Jordanaire Hotel," said Tucker. "Wes and I were covering an Elvis Presley Convention for the Chronicle."

"Were you staying at the Hotel?" asked the detective.

"No," said Tucker. "We were covering the convention based on a rumor that Elvis himself would show at the Convention."

"Then why do the security camera tapes show you near the room 1835 at 11:12 PM?" asked the Detective. "One might suspect unless you were visiting friends it would be mighty suspicious, and from the footage, it didn't look like you were visiting friends."

"Elvis Presley's birth year was January 8, 1935," said Tucker. "We learned that a guest was staying at the room number of Elvis's Birthday, using one of the pseudonyms Elvis used to use on tour. We had reason to believe then that Elvis Presley was staying in that room and so went to his room to gain an interview with him and photographic proof that he was in fact Elvis Prestley."

"Now the tapes show that you followed him after he left his room?" asked the Detective.

"He wasn't headed towards the convention and acting suspicious so we followed him. He headed for a catwalk above the convention room," said Tucker.

"Yes, well our forensics team investigated that catwalk after the alleged release of nerve gas that night, and guess what, we found yours and Wes's fingerprints on the scene up there, as well as on one of the canisters holding the nerve gas," said the detective. "Mind telling me how they got there?"

"You don't have to answer that," said Tucker's lawyer.

"The man tried to shoot us," said Tucker. "Wes suspected it might be nerve gas and went to investigate it."

"Mr. Burns, several hundred people went into that convention. Several of them never came out, mysteriously disappeared, the rest came out hallucinating, and we have your fingerprints near the supposed weapon. We have several murders all over the city, and you and your associates from the Chronicle are showing up at them. Do you mean to tell me you and your conspirators and that your boss Donald Stern, whom, I might add, mysteriously disappeared out of his prison cell last night and whom we're still looking for, had nothing whatsoever to do with these murders?" asked the detective.  
"I and my friends did not murder those people!" yelled Tucker. "The people at that convention were mostly Vampires. The people in every single one of those other murders were killed by ghosts, or aliens, or something else pertaining to the paranormal."

"Bull shit!" said the Detective. "You're going to tell me when and how you murdered him and him and her, and him and him," he said, throwing one photo after another on the table in front of Tucker.

Kristen and Detective Garibaldi were watching Tucker's interrogation from the observation room behind the mirror.

"What the hell are you people doing?" said Kristen. "You said you would get Tucker every leniency that you could for my help in taking down the Chronicle."

"I'm doing everything I can," said Garibaldi. "But the evidence is strong that your boyfriend there participated in premeditated murder, and the judge is refusing to grant diplomatic immunity. Now if you can get your boyfriend there to confess, perhaps his lawyer can plea bargain him down to manslaughter or negligent homicide, or possibly have him declared not guilty by reason of insanity."

"You know what?" said Kristen. "You're a real jerk!" And she turned to storm out of the observation room, and bumped into a tall man in a black suit.

"Who are you?" Garibaldi asked the man.

The man flashed a badge at detective. "Agent Samuel Peers, FBI," said the man. "And we're taking over the investigation."

"Bull," said Garibaldi, this is my jurisdiction.

"I have a warrant from a federal court which says otherwise," said Peers pulling out a piece of paper. "This case pertains to issues of national security. I'm taking custody of your prisoners and taking them to Washington for interrogation."

As Tucker and Wes were taken away by FBI agents, Tucker could hear Garibaldi and Peers arguing, and curiously observed that on every member of the FBI detachment, there was a tattoo of stars making three crosses in a triangle on their necks.

"I want to know where my people are!" said Donald. "You promised me I could choose who I wanted on this first strike force to take out the Antichrist's network, and I chose my people, because they are the best at what they do."

"Relax," said the lawyer. "We have agents inside the FBI. We got your people released into our custody and they should be on their way here now. We have to consider how many people you take though. Why do you want these three?"

"These were my star reporter and photographer," said Donald. "If there's anybody I trust can help me handle this strike, it will be them."

All of a sudden, a jeep pulled up in the warehouse and screeched to a halt. Out came Peers, Wes, and Tucker.

"Commander Chulthar," said Peers, "sorry we're late."

"Don't let it happen again," said Chulthar. "Now that we're all here, I'll take you to gear up and to give you the details of your assignment."

After the group had suited up in stealth suits with all their high tech gear, Donald and his men went into a conference room to await briefing.

Chulthar walked in with a stack of folders which he passed out to everyone.

"Ok," he said, "as you probably all know right now, we as members of the angelic team Freedom of the Hand have been watching the movements of the Antichrist. We have reason to believe that he will be playing his hand soon, and it will be massive, so we have to make sure that the one most crucial piece of his support network allowing for his rise to power will prevent him from doing so. He will be working from a new church ministry called Faith Anew Ministries, and you will take it out using this." He flicked a button on the wall, pulling back the curtain to reveal a doorway with light streaming out of it. "This is the temporal portal," he said. "We can reach anywhere in time using this to generate a wormhole piggybacking advanced EM waves. You will travel back through time and take out Faith Anew Ministries so that the Antichrist can't use it to preach his word worldwide, and must use other slower means to rise to power and to not give him as great a following."

"On our way," said Donald, and with that, Donald and the others all ran through the portal.

The TARDIS materialized on a busy street corner outside what used to be the offices for the World Chronicle. The Doctor took out his time distortion detector, and was about to leave the TARDIS in search of the machine which would rewrite the timeline, when all of a sudden, the detector started beeping frantically, just as a time tube opened in the air, and out flew The Mystic Avenger. He turned around and looked at the Doctor.

"Hey Doctor," said The Mystic Avenger, "Long time, no see."

The Doctor looked up in the direction of the voice and his face brightened. "I'm not surprised you'd be here," said the Doctor. "This is the first time I've actually used the paratime information you gave me. I trust you're here to catch up on old times?"

"Sadly, no," said the Mystic Avenger. "Unfortunately, I'm here on assignment. I was notified that this timeline was about to be taken over by certain demons who had too strong time technology, and it being along dimensional lines, I was assigned to set it right. The demons in question will somehow attempt to rewrite this timeline and I haven't even had a chance to download the info from my time globe to review the details of how it's going to happen."

"Well I'd offer you the TARDIS computer banks," said the Doctor, "but the entire Console Room has been nearly destroyed, and so I have it set on regeneration mode right now. We'll have to start elsewhere to investigate."

The Mystic Avenger then turned around looking at the sign he saw reflected in the window. "I think I've just found the place," said the Mystic Avenger. "These are the offices of the World Chronicle, the most important tabloid for covering extra-terrestrial and paranormal activity in this universe. If anyone would have information pertaining to this, they would."

With that, The Mystic Avenger flew, and the Doctor walked across the street to the offices.

As they reached the Chronicle, they discovered the entrance had been cordoned off, and there were detectives dusting the place off. The Mystic Avenger said, "How do you suppose we get past the cops?"

The Doctor removed a piece of psychic paper and showed it to the officer in charge, "Doctor John Smith, Interpol," said the Doctor. My partner and I are forensic consultants and we've been asked in by your government to investigate the possible paranormal aspects of your investigation.

"I don't think so," said the Detective. "This investigation belongs to Det. Garibaldi." At that moment, the alien FBI agents showed up demanding control of the investigation.

"Well then, looks after all like you check out Dr. Smith," said the Detective. "We'll work with you guys, but we are part of this investigation. I guess your partner will be along soon?"

The Doctor looked over at The Mystic Avenger, and then turned to the Detective and said, "He's gone to get coffee and will be along shortly."

As they passed into the offices, the Mystic Avenger said, "Why do you suppose the Detective couldn't see me?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "Perhaps once the TARDIS is regenerated, we will find out." As they went through the offices, they couldn't find any files that seemed to be of real extra-terrestrial activity. "Well, it seems like there isn't any real evidence of the paranormal here Avenger," said the Doctor. "Where's our next lead?"

"Well, when I watched this universe as a TV series back in my home universe, the Chronicle had a special archives floor. If we can figure out what floor it was in the elevator, perhaps we can locate some help," said the Mystic Avenger.

Once they approached the elevator, the Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, and used it on the panel to take them to the correct floor. All of a sudden, the elevator flipped sideways and accelerated to the archives.

In the Archives room, Sal saw the elevator coming up on the detectors and promptly started to turn everything to look like a normal storeroom, when the elevator opened and the Doctor stepped out. He turned, and saw Sal still looking like a pig boy.

"Pardon me," he said, "I'm the Doctor, and my friend and I are here looking for information about this universe's timeline being rewritten."

"Friend?" said Sal.  
"Over here," said The Mystic Avenger.

"I can't see you," said Sal.

"Odd," said the Mystic Avenger. "That's the second person not able to see me."

"Perhaps only time sensitives and psychics only can see you Avenger," said the Doctor.

"Time sensitives?" said Sal, "What are you?"

"Well I'm a paratime angel, and my friend here is a time lord," said The Mystic Avenger. "Perhaps to be seen, I'll need a physical body to carry out my assignment here."

"Well that should be relatively simple," said Sal. "I just have to open a dimensional portal removing you from the higher dimensions into our own."

"I'm an expert in dimensional mechanics," said the Doctor. "I can help you with that."

After about half an hour of constructing a Time Vector Generator, they were able to turn the Archives Room into a TARDIS type interior, making it bigger on the inside than out, and thus tapping into The Mystic Avenger's dimensions making him physical.

"That's better," said The Mystic Avenger. "Now, to business. Sal, my colleague and I are from two different paratime universes, and we've come here due to a discovery that this timeline has been rewritten. Has there been to your knowledge, any recent time travel on such a grand scale that your entire timeline could be rewritten?"

"Well not that I know of," said Sal. "The most recent time travel incident was an incident with the Swedish Mafia from 300 years in the future trying to kill Lewis Phillips, a man in the witness protection program from that time, but that would hardly count as rewriting the timeline. But if there was anyone who could gain access to information pertaining to time travel on that scale, it would be him."

"Do you happen to know this man's whereabouts?" asked the Doctor.

"No," said Sal. "After we got rid of the hit-men from the future, Lewis disappeared, and shortly afterwards, Grace went to join him."

"Who's Grace?" asked the Doctor.

"Grace was the other star reporter here with Tucker," said the Mystic Avenger. "After the incident with the Swedish Mob, Lewis got reassigned to live in the early 1940s. Grace used a temporal beacon in one of his old teeth to join him. Only Sal and Donald are aware of this."

"How the hell did you know that?" said Sal. "I never showed the letter to anyone."

"In the universe I come from, you guys are characters in a TV show," said the Mystic Avenger.

"This is all well and good," said the Doctor. "But it still doesn't help us as to how to get in contact with the time travel expert in this universe."

"Set the TARDIS coordinates for this city but in 1944, just after D-Day," said the Mystic Avenger. "We should be able to find her there. Sal, we're going to need you to come along too. We may need further info on this universe's extra-terrestrial and paranormal activity and you'll have to act as our guide for that."

With that, the Doctor, The Mystic Avenger, and Sal all ran out of the building. The police investigating the scene chased after all three, and were surprised to see them run into a blue police box on the street corner which suddenly vanished into thin air.

Reverend Jeremiah Clemens, head of Faith Anew Ministries had only just recently branched out from radio into Television. Coming back to his office from having negotiated his contract with the network, extending the expiry time to summer of 1965, he sit back, and started to pray that the heads of the network would understand the necessity to have the word of the lord being preached in the face of these ungodly movements like those reefer-smoking, fornicating, hippies. Just at that moment, his producer walked in.

"Ah, Anthony," said Jeremiah. "I trust you have the latest ratings for me?"

"Yes sir," said Anthony. "We have a slight problem. Your radio ministry is still very effective and ratings there are soaring like never before, but your television ministry is becoming like a hole in your pocket. Our poll surveys show that your ratings have been consistently below the initial target, and that you're not charismatic enough for the viewers. On top of that, we've had to raise costs by another $500 000 to keep the television division afloat."

"The Lord will make sure it works out," said Jeremiah. "The lord would not have provided us with the miracle of television if he did not expect us to use it to spread the word of the lord and to keep it alive in the hearts and minds of the people of the lord. As a matter of fact, the lord has seen fit to make the network heads extend our contract until July, 1965."

"That's another year," said Anthony. "If we don't find some help soon, your ministry could be bankrupt within six months."

"Then devote your prayers that the lord send the help and funds we need to keep this ministry going," said Jeremiah. "And let me worry about keeping the ministry going. The lord has called me to spread his word; he will not forsake this ministry."

With that, Anthony walked out of the room shaking his head. When he was a ways down the hall, he started bashing his head on the wall. Just as he was lamenting however, a voice said, "Things didn't go well with the Reverend I take it."

Anthony spun around and said, "Who are you?"

"I represent a group who hold this ministry very dear," said the man. "And we would be willing to donate the extra money you need to keep this ministry going." Anthony was rather impressed with the man. He looked rather dashing with his square jaw and jet black hair and beard and mustache. And the way he wore his blue suit said he smelled of success. However, being an astute accountant, who was well familiar with the business world, knew not to be taken in by appearances only.

"What's the catch?" Anthony asked the man.

"There is only one catch," said the man. "You must shut down the ministry's television division at any cost."

"Easily done," said Anthony. "It's a money drain, and I've been trying to convince Rev. Clemens to shut it down anyway."

"Then sign this contract and we'll give you a check for 3 million dollars to help patch things up right away," said the man opening his briefcase and showing the contract and the check. "I trust this will be enough to start you off for now."

"More than enough," said Anthony, as he pulled out a pen, eager to sign the contract.

"Are you sure you don't wish to read the contract first?" said the man.

"I trust your group," said Anthony. "If issues come up, I'll read the contract later."

"Then here you go," said the man as Anthony signed the contract. "God speed." As Anthony walked back to his office with the check, the man smiled and laughed evilly.

Inflation as we currently know it didn't really become rapid until the 1970s, so 500 000 dollars was worth a lot more back in 1964. The same would go for 3 million dollars.

Donald, Wes and Tucker all stumbled out of the time portal on a busy street back in Manhattan.  
"Wes," said Donald, "go to the tobacconist's and get a newspaper to see what exactly it is. Tucker, I want you to go undercover and see if you can find some way into Faith Anew ministries. Meantime, I'm going to visit up an old friend to see if I can find an old friend to gain some info. Oh, before I forget, any money you have from our time won't work here. Here's 100 bucks each of 1960s dollars. Go get yourselves some contemporary clothes so you blend in. We meet back here at 5:00. And don't forget to set your watches to the correct time. Any advanced technology you have, including cell phones, either hide carefully or destroy. We cannot afford any further contamination of the timeline than what we're here to do. Kapish?"

"We're on it," said Tucker.

"Yeah, we got your back," said Wes.

And with that, all three of them split up to start their aspects of the mission.

The TARDIS materialized on June 7, 1944, in the city on the exact same block where it had been before. Sal, the Doctor, and The Mystic Avenger all ran out and did a quick check around.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find Grace and the witness," said the Doctor. "I already have the etheric beam locator set to detect temporal distortions, which means we should find that temporal beacon of his. However, before we go out, you two, are both going to have to change."

"Woah, hold it," said The Mystic Avenger. "Sal, I can understand. But I'm an angel. Only time sensitives can see me."

"Not since you were subjected to the Block Transfer Computations of the Time Vector Generator," said the Doctor. "You weren't just made physical in the Chronicle office, your nature has been transferred to physical. Which means you will have to change into something to hide your wings."

"Damn, ok. Come on Sal," said the Mystic Avenger. "Doctor, is the wardrobe still one corridor down, three doors to the right past the dustbins?"

"No," said the Doctor. "Due to the TARDIS regeneration, it's now first corridor on your left, 2 corridors to the right, second door after the swimming pool."

Fifteen minutes later, Sal came back wearing a hat, trench coat, and the fake glasses and nose, while the Mystic Avenger had come back wearing a dimensionally transcendental grey suit with horn-rimmed glasses and a grey hat.

"Ok," said the Doctor. "Now we're ready to track that beacon."

After having spent the better part of half a day walking around town, they finally came to a little house on a quiet avenue where the temporal distortions were the strongest. They went up and knocked on the door. Lewis answered.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"Mr. Phillips?" said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, and these are my assistants. We're with the New York Times, doing stories on time travel. Would you be willing to do an interview about your temporal experiences?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," said Lewis.

"I think you might," said Sal, removing the fake nose and glasses.

"Sal!" exclaimed Grace who ran to the door. "I thought I saw you coming up. Come in, all of you. It's good to see you Sal, how did you know where to find me?"

"I have my friends to thank for that," said Sal. "I don't know how, but these guys can travel through time and to other universes. Grace, Lewis, we gotta talk. Things are bad back at the Chronicle."

"Well let's not stand out here talking about it, come in," said Lewis. "Any friend of Grace's is a friend of mine."

When they were all sitting down, Sal explained everything that happened after Grace left the Chronicle.

"So, the Chronicle was taken down, eh?" said Lewis. "That's a shame. They saved my ass. I wish I could help you guys, but I really don't know that much about what could have been done with time travel. The only person who would know is my dentist contact to the future and my appointment with him isn't scheduled until next week."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can think of?" asked the Mystic Avenger. "I was sent here by God because I was told quite clearly that some demons were going to use time technology to alter history so they could take over this universe. Is there anything even remotely related you could remember? Say something that could have led to a world government?"

"Well, when I was first being processed to be sent back to the 20th century, I did overhear a conversation about some time discrepancies relating to Faith Anew Ministries," said Lewis. As all raised an eyebrow, he said, "Faith Anew Ministries had been known in about 2040 for being the biggest media source to speak against the world tyranny which had formed in 2038 and helped spread information enough to cause the revolution which brought about its downfall. It was actually what allowed the United States to become free again and the revolution started a new technological and scientific revolution which 2 centuries later allowed for the first time travel devices to be invented and used for the witness protection program."

"Did you hear anything more about it?" said the Doctor.

"No," said Lewis. "I only heard about it in passing as I was going."

"You know guys," said Grace, "I don't know that much about time travel, but this sounds bad. Could these discrepancies be much of anything?"

"It all depends," said The Mystic Avenger. "At the very least, it's worth a look."

"We should split up," said Sal. "One group should go to the future and check up the info, another group should go to the time of the discrepancies and try to stop whatever is starting."

"I'll head to the future," said The Mystic Avenger. "As long as we can find a way to turn me back incorporeal again, I'll be invisible to the people, and as long as their time technology doesn't interfere with my astral travel, I can go there and look through the records undetected."

"Not a problem," said the Doctor. "I took the liberty of downloading the Block Transfer Computations which made you corporeal and their inverses into your time globe when you were last in the TARDIS. As long as you upload them and think them, you can turn yourself corporeal and incorporeal at will."

"Thanks," said The Mystic Avenger. "Doctor, I'll contact you telepathically from the future and direct the TARDIS as to where to go. And I'll try to meet up with you guys as soon as possible."

"Good luck," said the Doctor, and thus The Mystic Avenger turned incorporeal in a shimmer of light, and the Doctor, Sal, Lewis and Grace, all ran out to the TARDIS.

When The Mystic Avenger came out of his time tunnel in the future, he had arrived in the temporal headquarters of the Witness Protection Program of 2200 C.E. He slowly flew in the direction of the records room using his intuitive direction. However, just as he was about to enter the records room, he felt a shock and fell to the ground. Alarms started blaring and as he got up, he saw guards running all over in his direction. Using another time tunnel, he escaped the hallway and bypassed the field into the historical records room, just as the guards were searching for the cause of the EM disturbance which had set off the alarms. Thinking the Block Transfer Computations to become corporeal again, he alighted to the floor and used his retropsychokinetic abilities to break the quantum cryptographic lock on the computer system. He scanned through the files, only to discover that there had been a new timeline registered where Faith Anew Ministries had gone out of business in 1964, giving way to the many new TV evangelist ministries, most of which were backed by financiers all linked to an organization known as the mysterious Cultathuri. Figuring out that the timeline diverged due to the Ministry's Television branch being shut down in 1964, The Mystic Avenger activated his time globe, and sent a temporal telepathic message back to the Doctor.

"_I found out where the timeline divergence was,_" The Mystic Avenger said. "_Head back to April 23, 1964. According to the temporal records, a group known as the Cultathuri gave a substantial donation to Faith Anew Ministries. Since it was the only one sponsored by the group which was driven out of business in 1964, they must have made some deal which affected the ministry. I'll try to find out more and join you as soon as I can._"

As he finished sending the message however, he was about to use the inverse equations to return incorporeal, but then the door bust open and he was surrounded by guards with Brownian motion accelerators.

"Step away from the computer," the lead agent said. "You are under arrest for treason, espionage, and trespassing on government property."

Donald, Wes, and Tucker met back at the Square in a little coffee shop. Donald said, "Ok, what have you guys got for me?"

"Well, I've got a job working as a public relations assistant for the Faith Anew Ministries," said Tucker. "I should be able to use this cover to get access to what the Ministry's plans are which would support the antichrist."

"All I managed to get was a measly job working as a janitor," said Wes. "Why is it anyway that Tucker gets the good job?"

"This is 1964 boys," said Donald. "The civil rights laws haven't been passed yet and racism is still pretty rampant. Now I have an old contact of mine who had contacted me about a year after I set up the paper with telling me he had fallen through a wormhole back to about two years before now. I had him do some sniffing around, and he told me there's a rumor that the head of accounting for Faith Anew Ministries accepted some cash from a shady source, so I want you two to get close to this accounting guy, and see what you can find out. I'll make my own arrangements and meet you guys on the inside. Now your jobs start tomorrow, right?"

"Tucker's does," said Wes. "I got the night shift."

"Good," said Donald. "You snoop around his office pretending to clean it, and Tucker, I'll meet up with you tomorrow under cover. Dismissed boys, let's get this started."

Back at the temporal headquarters in 2200, The Mystic Avenger had been handcuffed to a chair. Luckily, he had hidden his temporal globe so they wouldn't find it. The interrogating officer entered the room.

"You understand you still have the right to legal counsel should you so choose," said the officer.

"I'll take it if necessary," said The Mystic Avenger.

"Now, who are you, and how did you get past our security systems?" asked the Officer.

"I am The Mystic Avenger: Paratime Angel Extraordinaire," said The Mystic Avenger, "and I'm actually here on a mission to save your timeline."

"By whose authority, and again, how did you pass our security systems?" demanded the officer. "That quantum cryptographic lock is the most advanced on the entire planet. Only someone with an advanced knowledge of quantum mechanics would be able to break that lock."

"Or someone with advanced retropsychokinetic abilities," said The Mystic Avenger. "A lock like that can simply be broken using the Heisenberg uncertainty principle's observation factor."

"You do realize that you stand to be executed for treason," said the officer. "So I'd suggest that you stop lying to me about this paranormal gobbledygook and come clean with what you're doing here and how you did what you did!"

The Mystic Avenger said, "Once again, I am a paratime angel. I was sent here by God to help save your world from a group of demons who are attempting to rewrite your timeline. And I got past your security systems by retropsychokinesis, and becoming incorporeal, like so." and The Mystic Avenger turned incorporeal using the Block Transfer Computations, floated up into the air, and then re-corporealized and sat back on the chair out of the handcuffs. As the officer sat down in shock, The Mystic Avenger continued, "I checked through your records and found out about the diverging timeline in relation to Faith Anew Ministries. Interestingly, my time globe had said only that a great leader in the fight for the Kingdom of God had mysteriously disappeared. This diverging timeline confirms it. I already have a team of paratime travelers helping out with the problem. I can help your world, but I need to know everything pertaining to the original timeline before I can figure out how to help you."

The officer said, "No problem. You're free to go and travel along time in our space."

"Good," said The Mystic Avenger. "I'll need you guys to keep in contact with this a man known as the Doctor. He's already on the scene, and he'll need the extra details."

"Understood," said the officer, and with that, The Mystic Avenger went incorporeal in a shimmer of light.

The TARDIS materialized in the square where Donald and his team first materialized, and the Doctor and friends walked out.

"Now according to the information we received from the Witness Protection Program, Faith Anew Ministries should be about 20 blocks from here," said the Doctor. "I suggest we split up. Sal will come with me; I want you two to wait here until we get back."

"Hang on," said Lewis. "We're perfectly capable of helping with something like this."

"I need a backup team to guard the TARDIS for me," said the Doctor. "Besides, someone has to wait for The Mystic Avenger to show up."

"I can wait for The Mystic Avenger," said Grace. "I've been feeling a bit tired since becoming pregnant, so I'd be the best one to wait."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" asked Lewis. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to wait for the romantic dinner on Saturday to tell you, but I thought we might not even get that dinner with that whole 'our timeline is being rewritten' problem. So I wanted to let you know now in case we don't make it out of this," said Grace. "Are you angry with me?"

"Hell no," said Lewis. "This is the happiest day of my life. If I get swept out of existence, at least I'll know that I went out knowing I'm going to be a father with the woman I love." The two of them shared a kiss.

"I'll be back," said Lewis, "I promise." As he turned to leave however, he discovered the Doctor and Sal had already left, figuring they needed to leave the two lovebirds alone. At that moment The Mystic Avenger corporealized.

"Hey guys," he said. "Where's the Doctor?"

"He already left for Faith Anew Ministries," said Grace. "He told us to tell you to catch up with him there."

"Damn," said the Mystic Avenger. "Then I'm too late. I only got to check my temporal globe on the way and found an extra detail he needs to know, and with that, he de-corporealized and entered a time tunnel hoping to beat the Doctor to it."

Back in 2002, Det. Garibaldi was sitting at his desk mulling over a cold coffee and trying to figure out the day's events. He had had a murder investigation taken right out from under his nose and he hadn't heard anything further. Determined to get to the bottom of the issue, he called in one of the rookies.

"Thompson," he bellowed, "what did the search turn up about the warrant?"

"Nothing," said Thompson coming into his office. "There was no warrant issued by the courts. An application for one had appeared to be filed, and the paper trail leads back to the NSA. However, once there, I hit a wall."

"Don't tell me, classified?" Garibaldi asked. Thompson nodded. "Great, just my luck. Any news on Donald Stern's break yet?" At that moment, another constable just ran in.

"Sir, an informant just called in he saw a man fitting Donald's description at an abandoned Air Force base in Arizona," he said.

"Arizona?" said Garibaldi. "What the hell is he doing in Arizona?"

"I don't know sir," said the Constable. "But the informant also said that some official looking vehicles also drove on that same base, and with them were a couple of prisoners, a white man with short hair, and a black man with spiky hair."

"Wes and Tucker," said Garibaldi. "Get the Arizona State P.D. on the horn, and call up SWAT for the chopper. We are going down there, and arresting them all for obstruction of justice. One way or another, we are going to get to the bottom of this.

Wes and Tucker met up in the lunch room at Faith Anew Ministries to discuss what they had found.

"All I could get my hands on was some accounting sheets saying that there had been a donation of 3 million dollars," said Wes. "But I couldn't find out who gave the donation or why."

"My search turned up something interesting," said Tucker. "It turns out that Faith Anew Ministries is heavily branching out into television when they were mostly a radio ministry for the past while."

"Think they might be doing subliminal mind control," said Wes.

"Nah," said Tucker. "The most likely thing is that probably this Jeremiah Clemens is the antichrist himself or his successor is, and they're using this organization as a front to get their word across."

At that moment, Donald walked around the corner with Jeremiah and Anthony.

"I can assure you Mr. Howard, we are doing everything we can to keep up to broadcasting standards," said Anthony. "But you must understand, we are short on funds."

"That's not my problem," said Donald. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to explore some myself before I make my final evaluation to give to the network board as to whether or not to cancel the extension we made on your contract. Remember that we gave you the extension provisionally."

"Thank you for coming," said Jeremiah. "May God bless you."

"Yeah, yeah!" said Donald, coming up to them.  
After they left, Donald said to them, "You've seen one TV evangelist, you've seen em all. That guy is no more a messenger of God than I am the king of Alaxia IX."

"Mr. Howard?" said Tucker with a raised eyebrow.

"My cover," said Donald. "Mr. Michael Howard, network program evaluator. Now, what have you boys got for me?" Wes and Tucker told him what they had found out.

"Well that coincides with what I've found out so far," said Donald. "Best I can figure is that their new TV ministry was collapsing, but they managed to renegotiate a contract, and if what you're telling me is true about the new money, that money probably is going to keep this TV ministry going."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tucker.

"My cover won't work with the network itself; and if as you say, this guy or his successor is the antichrist, we have no option but to take matters into our own hands," said Donald.

"What are you saying?" asked Wes.

Donald pulled out some black boxes. "We're going to take out the antichrist once and for all."

Garibaldi and his team along with the Arizona State P.D. drove and flew up to the base. Surrounding one of the hangers, the S.W.A.T. teams moved in, fanning out across the base.

"All clear," reported in the various units; until they entered the laboratory where the alien soldiers were working the temporal machinery.

"Sir, we've found the ene-AARRGH!" screamed the soldier, and then static.

"All right men, move in!" yelled Garibaldi, but as the S.W.A.T. teams all opened fire, one soldier activated the disintegration grid killing all the police as they decimated the alien soldiers, save for Garibaldi, who seeing it coming jumped behind some boxes and ran up a flight of stairs to the conference room. He opened the door, and saw Commander Chulthu standing viewing the scene from a window. "Put your hands up and turn around slowly," said Garibaldi. Chulthu complied and smiled.

"Detective Garibaldi," he said, "you might want to lay down your arms and surrender while you have the chance."

"What are you talking about?" said Garibaldi. "Your men are destroyed, and you are unarmed. You're under arrest for obstruction of justice, impersonating an officer of the law-" he said as he was knocked unconscious by a stun ray from on the wall. At that moment, further soldiers ran in.

"Bind him," said Chulthu. "We'll take him through the temporal portal with us. My sources tell me that God has an operative here and we'll use this one as a hostage to force his surrender."

The Doctor arrived at Faith Anew Ministries with Sal, and they entered the vestibule and went up to the secretary's desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the Receptionist.

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at the receptionist. "I am John Smith, and this is my associate Sam Lander. We are reporters for the New York Times here to cover Faith Anew Ministries' recent expansion into television."

"Well Rev. Clemens is not available right now," said the receptionist. "However, we are about to do a live Sunday TV sermon for the city of New York. If you'd like to use it in your article and to speak to Mr. Clemens afterward, I'm sure he'd love the press covering his work for the lord."

"Thank you," said the Doctor, as he and Sal went towards the chapel. As they were walking The Mystic Avenger corporealized.

"Doctor, Sal, we have to get out of here," said The Mystic Avenger.

"Why?" said Sal. "Isn't this where we're supposed to be?"

"You don't understand," said The Mystic Avenger. "I just found out from my time globe, when the sermon starts, this place will-"

People all over New York were greeted with an image on their televisions of Faith Anew Ministries going up in a ball of flames as the Sunday Service commenced.

Kristen was sitting on her couch crying her heart out. She'd lost Tucker, both by breaking up with him, and them him getting arrested by the Feds. She didn't know what to do. Trying to gain some solace, she turned on the TV.

"And in the news tonight, a firefight has gone wrong," said a news anchor. "A firefight in Arizona between the State Police and an unknown militia force has caused catastrophic casualties on both sides. Police were there to apprehend murder suspects Donald Stern, and his associates Wesley Jarvis and Tucker Burns who were reported to be seen in the area."

Kristen picked up her coat and ran out the door as the news report continued.

As The Mystic Avenger came to, he found himself strapped in a chair with a powerful magnet on either side of him. He looked around to see the Doctor and Sal strapped to electric chairs. Trying to de-corporealize, he felt a sharp pain and re-corporealized again. At that moment, Commander Chulthu walked in.

"Welcome Uthuriel," said Chulthu. "Yes, I know who you are. Don't think I still can't read your mind."

"You!" said The Mystic Avenger. "What are you doing here? I put you in stasis the last time you tried to take over that university."

"Correction, that was my alternate self from your universe," said Chulthu. "In this universe, I have attained quite a lot more power. And you will tell me everything you know."

At that moment, the Doctor and Sal came to. "You're one of the Zicorax," said the Doctor. "Your kind never developed time travel, how are you here?"

"Not quite Doctor," said Chulthu. "My race and I are called the Cultathi. We were a race of aliens who came in from a plane of existence that transcends time and space. We will wipe out all life that does not bow to us and our leader. Chaos must remain, because the universe by nature is chaotic, and people like your friend Uthuriel are simply trying to deceive you by not allowing you your individual freedom and power."

"I have heard that sort of egotism before," said the Doctor. "A thousand different races in my universe have said it before."

"Ah, yes," said Chulthu. "Now if I recall correctly, your race of Time Lords never knew how to travel paratime, needing the Web of Time to maintain the mastery they did. So how did you gain the information to do so?"

"Back during my 7th incarnation, I met Morgana, who knew my future self, so I learned about paratime then, understanding that my future self learned it somehow," said the Doctor. All of a sudden, there was a beep, and the Doctor was shocked.

"See Uthuriel," said Chulthu. "This is how it will work. I will ask the questions, and you everyone will answer. If they lie, they will get electrocuted. If you lie, they will get electrocuted. And in case you check your wrists, you will notice that the wires binding you are connected to very powerful electromagnets in the next room over. Should you so much as attempt to de-corporealize to fight us, your essence will be torn apart by the magnets. If you attempt to use your gifts to resist, the energy will be drawn off by the magnets making you weaker until you die. Now for my first question, again, how did the Doctor gain the knowledge of paratime?"

"I will never answer you," said The Mystic Avenger. "Besides, I don't think you have any leverage. I would rather die and so would my friends before we would submit to you. Right guys?" Both the Doctor and Sal nodded, though Sal a slight bit more hesitantly. "See Chulthu? You demonic filth have nothing that could make us talk, so you might as well give up now and let us go or kill us now."

"I thought you might say that," said Chulthu, "and I anticipated the same reaction from the Doctor, so I brought a little extra incentive. Bring them in boys." The soldiers brought in Lewis, Grace, and Garibaldi. "I will shoot them one at a time until you talk. Oh, and Uthuriel, in case you didn't perform laying on of hands for Grace, I should mention she's pregnant. I know you angels are always on about laying one's life down for a friend."

"All right, I'll talk," said The Mystic Avenger. "To answer your question, the Doctor knows about paratime travel because I left information for him on how to conduct it when I last visited him in his 8th incarnation."

"See how cooperating helps?" said Chulthu. "Next question, how did you become physical when your body is still rooted in your home dimension? Do you have some secret pertaining to higher order dimensions that we don't know about?"

"He was always physical," the Doctor said. The lie detector showed it was a lie, and the Doctor was electrocuted. However, he was apparently still quite weak from his recent regeneration and the shock killed him as he flat lined. As the soldiers were about to disconnect the Doctor's body, Chulthu held up a hand to restrain them.

"Time Lords have the capacity to regenerate," said Chulthu. "We will wait 5 minutes and if he does not regenerate, then he is dead." After 5 minutes however, the flat line continued, and so they disconnected his body.

The Mystic Avenger, thinking that the Doctor had used up his last regeneration strained against the bonds he was against, and calling a blast of divine light, channeled the light directly through the bonds overloading the magnets and thus breaking free. He then went incorporeal and used a white light tornado to restrain the soldiers. In the ensuing confusion however, Chulthu had escaped. The Mystic Avenger re-corporealized and released Sal, Grace and Lewis.

"Where's Chulthu?" he asked.

"He escaped while you were dealing with his thugs," said Grace. "You'd better hurry. We heard something before hand about him planning to use a time jump to lead his forces to victory reinforcing the world tyranny."

"I think I can stop it, but I'm going to need some help, especially with the Doctor dead," said The Mystic Avenger. "Sal, I need you to go to locate the temporal control room, and try to induce a feedback into the machine. Lewis, use your temporal beacon to contact the future and to tell them to restrain the extra forces that are about to join in the fight to suppress the rebellion against the world tyranny. I'm going to go after Chulthu myself. That demon needs to be restrained, and this time restrained in Hell where he belongs."

Donald, Tucker and Wes all met with Chulthu at the agreed meeting place in the warehouse district.

"Mission accomplished," said Donald. "And now I'm ready to General those forces you said I was to."

"Change of plans," said Chulthu. "Unfortunately, a member of the Anti-Christ's forces was spying on us and is aware of the strategies you had planned. I will have to lead our forces instead. I need you to help deal with the insurgent. He's attempting to stop the temporal jump to let me reach our forces. You must stop him at all cost."

"We understand," they said.

"He's at Warehouse 14 of this complex. Now go," said Chulthu, and they raced off while he raced off to the portal.

The Doctor regained consciousness, having placed himself in a healing coma to fool the Cultathi forces so he could escape and help. Having read Chulthu's mind, he knew precisely where he was going, and thus got there to intercept him.

"Chulthu, I will not let you rewrite the timeline of this universe," said the Doctor. "You don't have the right to control the earth. Humanity will reach out for the stars in this universe like they did in mine."

"It is our right to control. We are the ultimate representatives of power, and if we can grab it, we have a right to use it," said Chulthu. "I know you have that power yourself. Constantly traveling through time, always worried that your meddling has hurt others. Why not just stop caring. You can travel all of paratime now, see and do what you want. Why not just submit to me, and I will show you how to best use your power," said Chulthu as he started controlling the Doctor's mind.

Kristen had entered the warehouse after two days travel to Arizona. She walked in the Warehouse. "Tucker?" she called out. "Are you there?" all of a sudden, her vision went black.

Sal was inducing the feedback into the temporal control, setting it to explode, but just as he was about to initiate the sequence, Donald came in and swung a baseball bat at his head.

"Sal, how could you?" said Donald. "How in God's name did you turn to work for evil?"

"I never turned to evil," said Sal. "I've been working all this time to prevent history from being rewritten. There's a bunch of demons who've been trying to rewrite time to have the Antichrist take over. The guy you're working for is one of them. He kidnapped me, Grace, Lewis and tortured us to get some guy called the Doctor and an angel called Uthuriel or The Mystic Avenger to submit."

"Wait, The Mystic Avenger?" said Tucker. "I had a dream about 3 weeks ago saying to help The Mystic Avenger in any way necessary. Could this be him?"

"I think we pulled a bad one," said Wes.

"I should have known better," said Donald. "When I exposed these aliens, I thought they were light workers. I should have died back then. Now I'm stuck with being immortal and I sold my soul to report on the paranormal."

"_There's still a chance to redeem it_," said The Mystic Avenger telepathically, "_If you help me find and defeat Chulthu, we can still rewrite this timeline. I will need transport you back through time. I need you to save Reverend Clemens. He will be the father of one of the two prophets who fights the antichrist, and when his son inherits Faith Anew Ministries, it will be his base from which to fight._"

"I understand," said Donald aloud. "Tucker, Wes, help Sal disable the temporal portal. I've got some history to rewrite."

As Donald appeared in the Hallway just outside the Chapel, he ran in and yelled, "Fire! Everybody get out!" As the place started to blow up, Donald raced to the beam which was about to kill Jeremiah and he shielded him using his own immortal body and then helping him out."

"What happened?" asked Jeremiah.

"God has allowed you to live so that you might carry on your work," said Donald.

"Praise the Lord," said Jeremiah. "He saw fit to give my ministry 3 million dollars yesterday, and with it I will rebuild the TV ministry, and continue my contract with the network to spread the word of the Lord to everyone."

In 2040, Faith Anew Ministries Minister James Clemens was preaching the word of the Lord against the antichrist, spurring on the rebellion which eventually would be won when the Lord Jesus Christ descended from the heavens and defeated the antichrist. Rev. James Clemens would be martyred on Dec 12, 2040, and the rest of his congregation of 144 000 would be all martyred along with him. The first group of 144 000 had already been taken up in the rapture a little while before.

Interestingly enough, the reinforcement demons who were supposed to arrive and suppress the rebellion never arrived. In fact, they were never heard from again.

Back in 1964, at Warehouse 02 where the temporal portal was, The Mystic Avenger corporealized and confronted Chulthu.

"In the name of the Lord God almighty and his Son Jesus Christ, you are to go back to Hell from whence you came and never return to paratime," said the Mystic Avenger.

"Not so fast," said Chulthu. "See, I knew about Time Lord healing comas, something you forgot about. And he's on our side now." At that moment, the Doctor came around the corner eyes blazing as though he were possessed, and both the Doctor and Chulthu started firing psi bolts at The Mystic Avenger who was starting to buckle.

Back in the control room at Warehouse 14, Sal and Tucker finished the feedback connections while Wes stood guard. They were about to induce the feedback loop when in walked a Cultathi soldier with Kristen as hostage.

"Disconnect the feedback loop or she dies," said the Cultathi.

"Kristen!" said Tucker.

"Tucker," said Kristen, "I love you. Do what you need to. Don't worry about me."

"I swear, if you hurt her I will rip you limb from limb," said Tucker. At that moment, Donald materialized and knocked the Chulthu out with a baseball bat. Garibaldi, running in held them all at gunpoint.

"What's going on?" he asked frightened. "You're all under arrest."

"You idiot, we're not the bad guys, they are," said Wes, pointing at the Cultathi soldier, who had reverted to his true demonic state but still had the star pattern tattoo on his neck. Garibaldi, taking one look at it, emptied half a clip into it killing it.

"I've been wanting to pop one of them off for taking me hostage," said Garibaldi. "Are the rest of these guys like that one?" They nodded. "Then let's bag us some demon, or alien, or whatever they are." Sal then initiated the feedback loop and they ran out of warehouse 14, causing it to explode.

The Mystic Avenger was slowly losing willpower against Chulthu and the Doctor. He could handle Chulthu no problem, but he was tiring because he didn't want to hurt the Doctor despite his being possessed.

"_I'm not really possessed you know,_" said the Doctor telepathically. "_I've fought off minds stronger than him._"

"_Good, let's do this,_" said the Mystic Avenger, and Chulthu was completely caught off guard to find himself being overpowered by both the Doctor and The Mystic Avenger.

"You can't defeat me," said Chulthu. "Satan is my master, and he freed my true power. I will defeat-" Before he could say any more, the temporal portal exploded causing him to get knocked out across the room. The Mystic Avenger promptly trapped him in a white light tornado and recited the Roman Ritual for Exorcism, thus opening a portal to Hell, and sending him back from whence he came. Just then, everyone ran into the room, to see The Mystic Avenger and the Doctor standing over the remains of an exploded temporal portal.

Everyone was dropped off back in the year 2002; about 3 days after the incident had started. Everything was pretty well back to normal. Certain forensic evidence had started turning up which pointing to the paranormal, had all the cases involving the Chronicle sealed off as unsolved cases. Tucker and Kristen were working on their relationship, going to counseling, though it was very hard considering they couldn't tell what had really caused their problems in the first place. Donald, who had been rendered mortal again by a blessing from The Mystic Avenger, had reopened the Chronicle and had offered everyone work. Wes took his job back; Tucker decided he needed a break for a bit. Grace and Lewis were returned to 1944 by the Temporal Witness Protection Program, and both the Doctor and The Mystic Avenger were kept on file as scientific advisors, The Mystic Avenger for security issues and the Doctor for paratime issues. As for Chulthu, he was bound in Hell, never to be let free. Satan of course was bound in that universe. In The Mystic Avenger's home universe (our universe) he has yet to make his move and no one knows when he will. Finally, Garibaldi retired from the police force, shaken by everything he had seen. Interestingly enough, he took Tucker's job, realizing that fighting evil, even if it was paranormal, was all he knew.

The Doctor and The Mystic Avenger stood on the corner in front of The World Chronicle discussing events and future plans.

"So, where will you go now?" asked The Mystic Avenger. "You've finally used the paratime info I gave you. Will you come visit my universe?"

"Maybe," said the Doctor. "But I have to pop into the Avalon universe to help out with the battle between Arthur and Morgaine. I haven't been Merlin yet, and apparently this is the incarnation where I become so. After that, who knows? I am the last of the Time Lords, and my own universe still needs me. Maybe I'll go beyond my universe's boundaries occasionally. What about you?"

"I'm still needed in my own universe and body," said The Mystic Avenger. "I still have to do the work in my home universe to prep for fighting the Antichrist there, and I still have every day stuff to live to as well."

"Then best of luck Uthuriel," said the Doctor.

"Same to you Doctor," said The Mystic Avenger. "God be with you."

And with that, the two of them dematerialized to return to their own universes.

In a small recess of the Doctor's mind, a little seed had been placed. This seed was a dark seed, Chulthu's plant during the attempted mind control. 'Hmm,' it mused. 'This Time Lord is an excellent host. It wants its race back, and has the form to play God. I will Valyard its past self to gain more life for it. When The Doctor next regenerates, I will put this plan into action, because then he'll be so weak he'll be MINE!'


End file.
